


Alone

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: I own nothing of J K Rowling's world except the story and character Esme.I'm using some of my own horrors of childhood in this fic.Esmeralda Malfoy the twin of Draco Malfoy had a cruel childhood, no formal education and forever alone in the world that came to resent her. With no one there for her Esme begins to sink into darkness leaving her vulnerable to unimaginable horrors. Why does her mother hate her? Why did no one try to protect her when she needed it the most? Why now?.





	1. Chapter 1

..

“Why are you being this way mom? She has no one left” Tonks strained voice travelled through the small hallway. Esme leant against the wall listening to their hushed conversation.

  
A clang echoed around the kitchen “she’s not my responsibility, why should I deal with her when her own mother can’t stand the sight of her” came Andromeda’s cold voice. Esme felt the prick behind her eyes, swiping her them furiously the young lady pushed her way into the kitchen surprising both mother and daughter.

  
Tonks forced a smile at seeing Esme, her eyes widened at seeing the small bag dangling from her shoulder of her remaining arm “I know where I’m not wanted, thank you for taking me in”. Not wanting to let her emotions spill out in front of her aunt and cousin Esme spun on her heel ready to depart but Andromeda’s voice stopped her.

  
“Don’t be stupid girl you have no one else that wants you. Stop being bloody ungrateful” Esme didn’t need to turn to see her aunt’s sneer nor her cousin pitying her yet again. Gripping her bags strap she moved towards the front door “the cold shoulder and blank stares I can tolerate but the nasty comments and hushed whispers behind my back just brings me back to my childhood” turning her head to her aunt “I don’t see why you were disowned, you are just like them”.

  
The front door was slammed behind her with such force the wood rattled in its frame, leaving her alone once more.

  
With no destination in mind Esmeralda shut her eyes and disapparated away and landing clumsily in a baron field.

  
The weather was turning nasty, the black clouds hanging above threatening to rain down on the lonely girl as she made her way along the dirt track lost in thought. _I have enough money to get food but not shelter then again no one would let me a room anyway. I have my tent that will be enough just need to find somewhere to pitch it_. Drops of water brought Esme out of her mind, the rain was now pelting down soaking her within seconds. Hurrying along the track the blonde girl stopped to admire the forest that surrounded her, without a second thought she made her way through the thick undergrowth, stumbling over the uprooted trees and crashing noisily through the bushes till she came to a small clearing.

  
Dropping her bag, Esme fished out her tent and threw it on the ground, watching as the tent built itself up. Once her shelter was done the night was approaching quickly leaving her to struggle to build a fire but eventually the fire was crackling away as the girl stripped from her soaked clothes and changed into a oversized tatty maroon jumper and leggings, putting on warm socks she replaced her boots. Now she was dry she sat perched upon a large rock, her hands extended towards the fire trying to warm them up.

  
Soon her eyes were straining to see but Esme was never afraid of the dark, she didn’t care what was lurking ready to pounce. She felt safe shielded from view. Growing up she had no friends so she turned to books to keep her mind sharp, she especially enjoyed books that took her away from her cruel reality, where the characters became her escape. Her heart once ached for the love and devotion that her twin brother received from their parents and peers but now her heart felt like stone. _Esmeralda Narcissa Malfoy or that was my name before I was disowned._

  
Deciding to call it a night Esme left the fire to burn it self out and sealed the tent flaps shut as she crawled into her sleeping bag fully clothed. The forest noises helped the girl to drift asleep leaving her troubled existence behind.

  
_**Five year old Esme glanced up from her book as her twin brother excitedly ripped open his birthday presents. Shaking her blonde head the young girl turned her attention back to the story of Cinderella, trying to block out Draco’s childish squeals.** _

  
_**“I got the latest broom thanks father thanks mother” Draco shouted with uncontained joy, bouncing up to hug their smiling parents. “Can I go play now?”.** _

  
_**Esme didn’t hear the reply but she knew as usual her brother got what he wanted. She pealed her eyes away from the words in the book to see her father’s sneer directed at her. Her heart skipped a painful beat. “Father?”.** _

  
_**The blonde wizard glared hatefully at her whilst her mother avoided her gaze, gathered up her brothers abandoned gifts “girl now your brother has finished I want you to return to your chambers for the night”.** _

  
_**Clutching her beloved book she slowly stood up careful not to aggregate her sore ribs from her last beating. “Your brother is having his party shortly and I’d rather not have you ruining it”. Esme nodded, her heart dropping. “The elf will bring you food when it has time”. Knowing a dismissal the young Malfoy left her parents and returned to the safety of her room.** _

  
_**Esme sat on the window seat curled up under her blanket watching the happy children running about outside. Tears cascading down her snow white cheeks, she was alone with no one to wish her happy birthday not even a hug.** _

_**“Young mistress must eat” an ancient elf popped in with a tray of food, placing it on her table. As usual the food was plain and made the young girl turn her head away. The elf left leaving her to cry herself to sleep.** _

  
Esme groggily sat up wiping away the lonely tear, her chest felt hollow she hated the dreams that plagued her, cruelly reminding her of how alone she truly was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

.....

Opening up the flaps Esme could see that the forest was soaked from the downfall during the night, she had no way of building a fire with the ruined wood so she quickly got her few belongings packed, struggling to get the tent to collapse with just one hand eventually the tent managed to fit in her bag leaving her drained.

  
The long trek through the forest was tiring but with her stomach grumbling Esme pushed on till she reached the same dirt track from the previous day. Still without a clue where she was she headed south sticking to the path. The hot sun was slowing her progress, she started to feel faint from the lack of food and water.

  
Unable to handle the heat anymore Esme ripped off her jumper and with difficulty tying it around her waist leaving herself in just her vest. Glancing down at her old reliable watch, her only present and much loved, she realised it was already noon and started to quicken her pace. Not long after did a small village come into the exhausted witches view, a small smile appeared as she jogged the last of her journey.

  
Disappointment washing over her as she abruptly stopped at the edge of the village. There was no sign of human life and the village it self was being strangled of its beauty by mother nature taking back control. Esme slowly walked through the debris littered streets, the houses on either side of her were slowly disintegrating with their windows gone and their doors ripped from their hinges. _What the hell happened here?. Why would people just abandon a whole village?._

  
Chancing her luck with one of the more stable houses Esme made her way into the empty building mindful of the broken furniture and a stomach churning smell that seen to be coming from upstairs. Sticking to the ground floor Esme explored the living room and kitchen. The first room was completely destroyed side for a large couch where she left her bag as she entered into the kitchen. Rotten food and dirty plates cluttered the table, the worktops wont much better, her stomach was twisting into painful knots and her hope was disappearing the threw open the bottom cupboards and searched through the mess till her eyes lit up. Sealed bottles of water and expired biscuits but Esme wasn’t complaining.

  
With her new found stash she able to relax on the couch putting her the two bottles in her bag while keeping one bottle out with her biscuits. Feeling slightly better Esme allowed her eyes to drift shut and the darkness to take over.

  
_**Lucius growled, thumping his fist against the desk a loud crack broke through the uncomfortable silence “what bright ideas do you have Cissa? The girl must go”. Esme stood rigid behind the study door a look of terror covering her pale face.** _

  
_**“Marry her off what other choice do we have” came her mother’s angelic voice. An angel she was not as Esme knew.** _

  
_**The room once again fell silent till “how do we explain her existence?”. A shuffle was heard “she was an unfortunate mistake” her mother replied “we kept hidden to protect our son”.** _

  
_**“Why don’t we just gift her to the dark lord, she will make a pretty whore!” her father sounded gleeful “we would be put back in his better graces. It’s a win win”.** _

  
_**Esme sunk to her shaky knees, hot tears dripping down her face, she hid her sobs behind her hands to muffle the sound. She has always known since a young girl that her family couldn’t stand her but to hear them talk so plainly about her very existence as nothing but a mistake felt worse than the cruciatus.** _

  
Esme shot awake, her clothes clinging to her skin with sweat. Wincing as her muscles cramped from the unpleasant position she fell asleep.

  
She sat for a long time pondering her options, stay here and wait for death or move on and wait for death, she had very little money and no identify to even try and get a job. She didn’t exist in either the magical or mundane world. Her parents made sure of that.

  
She maybe seventeen but she could easily pass for a child, her figure was barely that of a woman due to the long years in the darkness. Esme swallowed uncomfortably she had no one she could turn to nor did she have anywhere to go.

  
The rain outside was soothing, the drops of rain patting down on the sidewalks with a loud splat. Walking over to the large opening where the window once stood Esme gazed out upon the quiet street below.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge leap in time as in the next chapters Esmeralda will come face to face with her family and the memories of the horrors she has faced with come back in flashbacks.
> 
> For now she somehow ended up in the once place she never thought she would ever see.

The girl shrunk back away from the elderly wizard who stood above the strange bed she somehow ended up in.

“Please my dear I only wish to speak with you. I’m sorry if I frightened you I’m Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts” the kindly old man politely said, smoothing down his brightly coloured robes.

Esme still feeling dizzy looked at the headmaster with caution “my apologies I rarely see people let alone talk to them”.

Looking around the large sterile room it had identical beds lining the walls creating a semi circle. She was surprised to see some of the beds occupied. Her gaze landed on the strangers gathered at the end of her bed, all with matching expressions of concern.

“Quite alright dear. May I have your name?” the headmaster kindly asked, his blue eyes twinkling. “Really Albus we all ready know the poor lasses name” a tall scottish lady in emerald green robes came strolling up to the group. “Minnie dear I just wanted to see if our young friend here remembered”.

“Esmeralda Narcissa Malfoy sir” a few people gasped. Esme shifted nervously wondering what she said wrong. The stern scottish lady turned a genuine smile onto her when she saw Esme fidget. “Don’t worry about them lass they only here as they have nothing better to do”.

A small hushed conversation was taking place near the right of her bed between two people.

“Why didn’t Malfoy say he had a little sister?” a redheaded boy loudly complained.

A brunette slapped the rude fool at the back of his head “that is because she’s his twin sister”.

“Look at her she looks twelve”. Another smack to the back of his head this time by the tall scottish lady. 

Esme sat bolt up glaring heatedly at the redhead “hey I’m seventeen thank you very much and why would you know about me, my parents kept my existence from everyone I’m sure my brother thinks I was just an imaginary friend”. Blinking away the oncoming tears. “I can’t help looking like a child I wasn’t allowed outside my rooms much and after my fifth birthday an elf boarded up the windows”.

The truth shocked those present even the redhead had the grace to look ashamed.

“Why am I here sir?” Esme asked the kind headmaster who didn’t seem at all surprised by her secret.

“We found you unconscious in the forbidden forest my dear”.

Esme wiped her face with the back of her sleeve “I’m not sure why. I have never been here before, I have only heard my brother’s excited accounts”.

_**Ten year old Esme hid behind the bannister watching her twin brother bounce up and down in the foyer, a piece of parchment clutched in his fist “I got my Hogwarts letter. Mother look”.** _

_**Their mother appeared a dazzling smile dancing on her lips as Draco continued to excitedly jump about “I’m proud of you my darling boy”. Upon seeing his scowl “what is it son?”.** _

_**Draco passed an parchment to her, her smile dropped to her emotionless mask that she used on Esme.** _

_**“Who is Esmeralda mother?” Esme's heart flipped at her brothers question, a lone tear fell.** _

_**“No one son the fool must of made a mistake”. The young girl couldn’t bare to listen to anymore denial, keeping to the shadows as she was taught to, she crept back to her room.** _

Albus felt his heart ache for the broken girl, shifting towards the day Draco left for Hogwarts.

_**Lucius angrily yanked the cover off a sleeping Esme “get up girl you can watch while your brother leaves for school”. Not giving time for the girl to wake up properly he dragged her by her hair from her bed to the hallway where her mother stood impatiently waiting.** _

_**“Please father that hurts” she whimpered out earning a painful slap to her cheek from her mother. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.** _

_**Narcissa’s cold eyes examining the eleven year old, Esme saw hatred flash over her mother’s face “this is Draco’s special day I won’t have her ruining it she can stay in her room”. With that her mother left the trembling girl behind.** _

_**“You heard your mother girl” Lucius grip on Esme's wrist tightened as he kicked the door open and forcefully threw the small girl in.** _

_**Esme hit her head on the cold unforgiving floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She briefly turned her bleeding head and watched the only light flicker away as the door slammed shut and the key was turned, locking her in.** _

_**The room span as Esme struggled to her feet, clumsily making her way to her secret stash of medicine hidden securely under a loose floorboard. Her little hands shook badly as she pried the lid of her box and took out a numbing potion and pain reliever. She swallowed the vile liquids without a second thought, the bitter taste becoming second nature to her.** _

The headmaster pulled back out of the terrified girls mind, his hundred years catching up with him at once.

“What do you remember my dear?”.

Esme shrugged noncommittally “I was in an abandoned house looking out the window”. Turning to face the large window that overlooked a large green field. “Not sure why I am here but I should go”. Shoving away the starchy thin blanket and wobbling to her legs, bracing her hand on the wall for support.

“No dear we need you staying in bed” the scottish woman stepped forward but Esme backed away from her, stumbling over the bed post and landing roughly on the cold floor, not a whimper left her lips even when she tasted the copper of her blood slowly dribbling out her mouth and down her chin.

“Don’t touch me I can look after myself” Esme gritted her teeth backing herself into the wall. _Don’t close your eyes, back to the wall at all times and never trust anyone_. She silently chanted her mantra ignoring the uncomfortable looks. _Don’t close your eyes, back to the wall at all times and never trust anyone._

Albus could hear mantra ringing through her mind, she needed to feel secure and being crowded was overwhelming her.

“Now you have finished gawking you can leave” a new voice drawled catching Esmeraldas full attention. Looking up into the deepest black eyes she has ever seen made her smile at the grouchy man dressed all in black with a crooked nose who in returned raised a brow at her.

“Quite right enough with the buffoonery. Out with the lot of you before I start deducting all your house points”. The scottish witch herded up the grumbling group and shoving them unceremoniously out the doors.

Albus noticed the small smile the girl gave to his spy and potions master. “Ah Severus how did the meeting go?”.

“A word in private Albus would be best” Severus replied, his eyes still on the young woman.

 


End file.
